Days of the Past's Curse
by meg198
Summary: **Part 3 of Days of Series** Forever is a completely foreign concept to Katara. Everything in her life always leaves at some point. But now forever is a blissful word of the life she now lives. But when someone does everything in their power to stop her from forever and a curse from the past rises from the dead, she will have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Days of the Past's Curse! I hope you guys are ready for this story! Cause buckle up! It's going to be a bumpy ride! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you so much and keep reading!**

**Forever is a completely foreign concept to Katara. Everything in her life always leaves at some point. But now forever is a blissful word of the life she now lives. But when someone does everything in their power to stop her from forever and a curse from the past rises from the dead, she will have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy.**

**Chapter 1: First Breath**

It was quiet for a few moments, but then Iroh gasped. Zuko still didn't turn, numb to the world around him.

"Zuko?"

He whipped around at the sound of his name. Katara looked at him, with wide open ocean blue eyes. He was frozen in time for just a second, not even sure if what he was seeing was real, before he zoomed over to her.

Katara looked over his face, analyzing every feature. Suddenly, it was like all the pain was gone, and all that was left was him. It made every single part of it worth it.

She wanted to look around the room, absorb the familiar, yet completely foreign sight around her. But her eyes couldn't leave his face. He smiled down at her, not finding the right words to say. He wanted to grab onto her to squeeze her and never let go. But he knew this was all new to her and he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Welcome back…" Iroh spoke, in his warm deep voice. Katara turned to look at him and smiled. She sat up and looked at Zuko in surprise when he grabbed onto her, not realizing that she practically flew off the table. He smiled back at her, "It takes some getting used to…"

If the blood in her body were still warm, blush would've crept to her cheeks. She turned and began to look around the room.

Everything was crisp, as if she were watching everything in HD. Her eyes could focus on even the smallest speck of dust, or the tiniest bug that crawled up the wall. She could read the tiny words on the edge of a book.

She could hear the waves crashing on the beach, as if she were standing right on the water's edge with the sand beneath her toes. The seagulls squawked as if they were flying right above her.

What a peaceful new beginning.

"Wow…" she spoke, even a little taken aback by her own voice. Everything was just so clear now, and she wondered how she ever got by seeing as she did before.

She reached for Zuko and he held onto her hands, not letting go. She looked up at him and frowned, catching the vibe in the room. "What happened?" she asked, seeing how pain was slowly washing from his face.

Zuko shook his head, "We don't need to talk about that now…" but Iroh finished for him, "What matters most is you're here…"

Katara turned, not letting it go, "I want to know…" she told them. Iroh sighed and nodded at Zuko, before speaking, "Your change… Took a lot longer then is normal… We thought…"

"That I died?" she asked the both of them, looking from Iroh to Zuko. But Zuko didn't speak, the pain still evident on his features. Katara smiled at both of them, understanding now what he just went through. She couldn't even imagine how she would feel if she thought he had died, and it was partly her fault.

She squeezed Zuko's hands, meaning to reassure him. But instead, he winced when she did so. She looked at him concerned but he merely chuckled, "You're stronger than I am right now… It's your turn not to break me…"

Katara looked down a little ashamed, "Oops…" she said shyly. But Zuko merely smiled at her, helping her stand up at a reasonable pace.

Iroh walked towards them, "Zuko…" he spoke, with surprise in his voice. Zuko turned to him, slightly confused. But Iroh just gestured back to her.

Zuko looked at Katara up and down, a small smile on his face at how breath taking she looked. He thought she was absolutely stunning before, and he didn't think he could ever think she could look more beautiful. But seeing her now set in stone that there was not a more beautiful person on this planet.

But his eyes stopped when he reached her face. It didn't register in his mind before, when he was so relieved to see her alive. "Your eyes…" he told her.

Katara bit her lip and looked at him with worry, "Do they look bad?" she asked him. "No!" he practically yelled, then clearing his throat, "No… They're still blue…" he told her.

She frowned, looking at both Zuko's and Iroh's golden eyes, "What does that mean?" she asked them. Iroh smiled at her and lead her to the mirror in the room, "It means you, my dear, are a water bender…"

She looked in the mirror at herself and grew quiet. She saw her features in her own face. But it was like she was an entirely new person. She held herself taller and stood with grace. Her skin lightened just a few shades from her natural tan, still looking darker than Zuko and Iroh. Her eyes were still the same blue but much darker, like the deepest part of the ocean.

"I need some water…" she said, looking around the room. Iroh rushed over to the sink and grabbed her a cup. "Don't get discouraged if you can't do much right away… It takes some people years to harness their bending…" Zuko told her, as Iroh went over to the sink. But before he could start the faucet, the water streamed from it. His eyes widened in surprise before he looked back at Katara, who had her eyes focused on the water.

Iroh looked from her to Zuko in surprise. When Katara looked back at Zuko, the water stopped. The older man let out a low chuckle, "She's a natural…"

Zuko smiled down at her, "Yeah she is…" he said, kissing her forehead, "But we need to go out and get you some food…"

It was like her world skipped to a halt. The dryness in her throat seemed incredibly loud and impossible to ignore. Even though it had been there since the moment she woke, it wasn't until Zuko said it that she actually realized the desert that clung to her mouth.

He saw this look on her face and nodded, "Yeah we need to get you something to drink. Uncle are you coming?" he asked the older man. But Iroh shook his head, "The first hunt is something two mates should do together. I shall stay back and enjoy a nice cup of tea instead"

Zuko nodded, holding out his hand for hers, a smile gracing his features. She let out a breath and it felt like her first. It was the first step in their little piece of forever.

She smiled back at him and took his hand.

She could hardly wait.

**Ta-Daa! What do you guys think of the first chapter? The first couple chapters, we are going to see how Katara adjusts to this new life. But trouble will ensue soon after that! So thank you guys so much for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
